Użytkownik:Akuumo
''- Arthaka, nie rozpędzaj się...'' - Suvil do Arthaki w "Walce" Ciekawostka Pierwszego dnia, napisałem, że nowa strona główna, (wtedy dopiero powstała) mi się nie podoba. I podałem G-G. Oczywiście napisałem tak dla zasady, wszystkim się podobała. Już na wieczór był odzew. Gdzieś o 22 napisały 3 osoby, przezywając mnie. Myśleli, że się przestraszyłem, a na kompie siedział mój ojciec! Myśleli, że jak oni siedzą do 1 nad ranem, to ja też. Ale ja nie siedzę. Hahahaha! A teraz najlepsze. Sprawdziłem te numery i wyszło, że napisali do mni: Leskovikk, Takanui12345 i Razar. Niezłe, co? Ten ostatni mnie trochę zaskoczył. Razar. A wtedy mówiono, że on jest.. taki jaki jest. A tak w ogóle nnie wiem o co chodziło z tą aferą Razara. O mnie: Elo! Nazywam się Akuumo. Już raz byłem tutaj jako Toa Akumo, ale odszedłem. Wróciłem, ale zapomniałem hasła, więc założyłem tą stronę. Od razu na wstępie mówię: Nie chcę się z nikim kłócić (chyba, że dla zabawy ;-) ). Kogo z Bionicle lubię: Hewkii w wersji Mahri. Dalej: Kopaka - fajna broń. Matoro w wersji Inika. Berix. Tarduk. No i Mata Nui. A ze Starsów (2010) Gresha i Skralla. Exo-Toa. A nie z zestawów tylko z fabuły: Matoro - najwspanialszy Toa. Hewkii - spoko ziom. Pozostali Mahri. Macku. Gresh i inni kumple Mata Nui'ego. Tarduk. Lhikan. Lariska. Toa Nuva. Przyjaciele: Proszę się wpisywać: *Luki99 *ToaMatanui *Ignika208 *Stomolko 18:03, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *cześć ;) Niezarejestrowany użytkownik 77.242.233.102 *I am your friend *Muupet545 20:19, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) *Makaron *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Ten co nie ma czasu 09:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) *xD *--Vezok999 17:57, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) *Disholahkwanna talk to meh? *O my sweet revenge!!! *Voxi *Toapiruk *jakubkongu *Kosmici atakują i obsikają drzewka *Gadu Gadu *użytkownik: pohatu ziom *T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) *[[Użytkownik: Toa Zderzak|'Toa Zderzak',]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Zderzak|'Władca Złomowiska']] *DerXess *Derg Złoty Toa 11:14, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) *Karvahi *Vezok999 19:07, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) *--Panrahk17 10:11, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) *--Malum121 11:50, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) *Gah lok *'(Toa Mati Nui 12:53, sty 23, 2010 (UTC))' *'Kopaka władca lodu 11:00, sty 26, 2010 (UTC)' *'The Shadowed One 12:24, sty 29, 2010 (UTC)' *--Toa Hewki 18:25, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) * Nightwolf, Lazurowy Energetyczny Wojownik * MIMS156 *Toapiruk *Pyragma lewa 15:22, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) *Grzesix *Zapomniany Makuta Moje wymysły pomysły: Imiona: Wiecie, jak czasami jest trudno wymyślić imiona? Jeśli ktoś chciałby skorzystać z któregoś, proszę się za mną skontaktować na dyskusji. A oto one: Thorg Sentin (sam nie wiem, ale raczej nie) Salar Lumo Valion (biedna dzidzia się popłacze? za późno...) Alos Heliko Narw 2 generacja: Tryto (nie) Zeen (nie!) Krion (NIE!) Wylet Zink Wenda Trona Khan Żywioły 1. Roślinność Przedrostek Ven (tak jakoś). Toa może tworzyć rośliny, przywoływać rośliny, czuć to, co czuję rośliny. A także tworzyć (w ostateczności) kokony na przeciwnikach i zmieniać ich w rośliny. Ven-Matoranie są zielono-czarni (roślina-ziemia). Mieszkają w Dżungli Chaosu na Południowym Kontynencie. Matoranie mieszkają na bagnach, drzewach i jeziorach. Znają się na ziołach. Nie są zaawansowani technologicznie. Ich ulubionym sportem jest szybowanie na specjalnych skrzydłach zrobionych z włókien liści drzew Kai-Kai-Oi. Ven-Matoranie nie używają mowy szybowej. Ven-Matoranie są obu płci. 2. Elektryczność Przedrostek Ki. Toa tego żywiołu może tworzyć burzę, puszczać błyskawice z palców lub potężne strumienie mogące spopielić wroga. Burza to najpotężniejszy atak. Do tego ataku trzeba użyć dużo energii. Najpierw posyła się strumień błyskawicy w chmury, wtedy zaczyna padać deszcz. A woda przewodzi prąd. We współpracy z Toa Żelaza lub Magnetyzmu można zwiększyć podatność przeciwnika na wyładowania. Toa Żelaza podnosi pancerz przeciwnika (wraz z nim samym) w górę, a im wyżej tym... Toa Magnetyzmu może naładować wroga ładunkiem odwrotnym od ładunku błyskawicy. A przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Toa Elektryczności może za pomocą iskier rozpalić ogień. Ki-Matoranie żyją na wyspie położonej kilometr od Steltu. Wyspę okrywa mgła, dlatego jest dla większości osób tajemnicą. Ki-Matoranie uwielbiają eksperymenty. Na wyspie jest kilka zbiorników EP. Ki-Matoranie nie eksperymentują na żywych stworzeniach. Uważają to za nieludzkie. Matoranie ci mieszkają jaskiniach. Na wyspie jest zatoka Kito. Żyją tam różne gatunki ryb. Ki-Matoranie są koloru niebiesko-czerwonego Matoranie Elektryczności są kobietami. 3. Magnetyzm Przedrostek Jo (na cześć Jovana). Toa może namagnesować dowolny metalowy przedmiot. Może też współpracować z Toa Elektryczności. Jest też możliwość puszczania kul magnetycznych. Gdy taka kula trafi w przeciwnika łączy + z - i przeciwnik nie może się poruszać. Jo-Matoranie żyją gdzieś w osadzie na Północnym Kontynencie. Osada jest położona na 2 brzegach rzeki. Jest jakby mostem. Tyle, że unoszący się. Żyją oni też na nieznanej lewitującej wyspie. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego wyspa ma takie właściwości. . Jedynym źródłem pożywienia są owoce rosnące w lesie. Ulubionym sportem ich jest strzelanie do celu. Używają do tego miotaczy wszelkiej maści. Są też wyścigi na latających dyskach. Jo-Matoranie podobnie jak Duchy Nynrah lubią majsterkować. Matoranie Magnetyzmu są czarno-biali. Wszyscy Jo-Matoranie to mężczyźni. Moje Kanohi Tu będę pisać moje wymyślone Kanohi: Mała informacja, Kanohi z ^ wykorzystam w moich opowieściach. Kanohi Sruu - Sprawia, że z odbyta nosiciela ulatnia się zielonkawy, trujący gaz (nieszkodliwy dla nosiciela). Kanohi Wyro-Boom - Sprawia, że przeciwnikowi wyrasta wyrostek (wiadomo gdzie) (nie? w robaku!) i wybucha. Kanohi Vader - Sprawia, że na nosicielu pojawia się czarna zbroja. Kanohi Lazzer - Sprawia, że z oczu nosiciela strzelają lasery. Kanohi Gu-pa - Nad przeciwnikiem pojawia się ptak Gukko i zrzuca na niego "ładunek". ^Kanohi Zaimo - Przeciwnika zostaje otoczony sferą Zamor niezniszczalną od środka. ^Kanohi Brin - Za przeciwnikiem wyrasta zielona roślina i okręca się wokół niego, jednocześnie go wchłaniając. Kanohi Vino - Przeciwnik staje się pijany. Postacie: Głównym bohaterem moich opowieści jest Suvil. Pozostali pojawią się w jednym lub dwóch opowiadaniach. Suvil: Suvil został stworzony przez Arthaka'e. Jest to Toa Dźwięku. Jego maską jest Kanohi Arbin - Maska Regeneracji. Może nią zregenerować swoje lub czyjeś siły, a nawet uleczać rany. Maska działa tylko na istoty żywe np: Matoran, Toa, Glatorian, Agori, Rahi itd. Różni się od Kiril tym, że może leczyć. Niestety na uleczanie i regenerację kogoś trzeba poświęcić dużo siły. Jego bronią jest Midak Skyblaster strzelający pociskami energetycznymi w lewej ręce i Włócznia Kwasu w prawej. Włócznia jedną stroną przewodzi moc dźwięku a drugą strzela kwasem. Włócznia wyglądem przypomina buławę Rahkshi. Suvil jest wesoły, ma poczucie humoru. Nie jest Toa z ognistym temperamentem typu Tahu. Kuri: Żeńska Toa Światła z Karda Nui. Była bliską przyjaciółką Gavly. Jej broń to Miotacz Thornax strzelający bez owoców i Miecz wyglądający, jak powiększona wersja sztyletu Surela. Jej Kanohi to Huna, Maska Niewidzialności. Jej zbroja jest cała biała. Kuri może praktycznie stawać się światłem. Nie może podróżować z prędkością światła. Jest doskonałym wojownikiem przeciwko Rahkshi i Pijawkom Cienia. Vouks: Ta-Matoranin z Tren Krom Peninsula. Jego wioska żyła wraz z Fe-Matoranami. Aż przyszły Rahkshi. Wybiły Ta-Matoran a resztę zabrały. Vouks akurat był na polowaniu wraz z 2-ką Fe-Matoran. Niedługo po tym zjawili się agenci Zakonu i ich zabrali. U Vouksa odnaleźli talent konstruktora. Vouks posiada rozległą wiedzę o Wszechświecie Matoran. Zna się na Rahi. Nosi Volitak na twarzy. Kedna: Żeńska Skakdi. Wyglądem przypomina Vezoka, ale ma brązowy kręgosłup. Jest pasjonatką broni palnej. Posiada dużą siłę. Miała nieszczęśliwy wypadek na jednej z misji. Podczas wykonywania zadania przetransportowania EP na Daxię Kedna zauważyła w zbiorniku Kanohi Kakamę W zbiorniku pojawiła się dziura i kawałek EP wraz z maską wylało się na twarz Kedny. Od tej pory Kedna może używać mocy maski i jest naprawdę trudną przeciwniczką W Zakonie jest dłużej niż Suvil. Uwielbia uczestniczyć w misjach z Tobdukiem. Niektórzy agenci plotkują, że między nimi jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Skakdi temu zaprzecza. DerXess: Prastary wojownik rasy Thoud. Wielkie Istoty jeszcze przed stworzeniem Tren Kroma stworzyły tą rasę. Thoudzi byli strażnikami i opiekunami wszechświatów. Niestety zbuntowali się i chcieli ukraść WI tajemnicę tworzenia wszechświatów. WI nie pozwolili im i zesłali na nich chorobę. Tylko jeden DerXess przeżył. Mści się na tych (czyli wszystkich), którzy zostali stworzeni przez WI. Po walce wchłania ciało martwego przeciwnika i powiększa się. Obecnie jest tak wielki, że jedna jego noga ma wysokość dwóch Toa. Legendy głoszą, że ma on 2 bronie które są niewiele mniejsze od niego, ma on też tarcze i 2 miotacze. O miotaczach nie wiadomo zbyt wiele. Jest on bardzo wrażliwy na dźwięk. Opowieści: